


两人份（Dinner for Two by RichieBrook ）

by orphan_account



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 在Miles那儿过夜之后，Alex总是隔天一早就离开。然而这一次，Miles在录音室忙碌了一整天后回到家，发现他卧室里的灯依然亮着。





	两人份（Dinner for Two by RichieBrook ）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dinner for Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703377) by Anonymous. 



> 翻译自https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703377 请大家给原作者留言点赞比心！

当Miles回到家的时候，天色已经晚了，外卖袋子的塑料细绳紧紧地缠着他冰冷的手指。塑料绳子直勒进他的皮肤里，然而哪怕他注意到了，对此也无动于衷。刚经过漫长一天的写了改，改了删，他正感到挫败不已。此外，肾上腺素还在他身体里澎涌，只一想到要整晚都待在家里、默默责备自己再度白白浪费掉一整天，他就不由地咬紧了牙关。更糟糕的是昨晚他并非孤身一人。事后回到家里，空荡荡公寓总让他嘴里泛起一阵苦涩。他的手指被塑料勒着的位置一跳一跳地抽动，Miles厌恶地皱起脸，但没有试图把它们抽出来。那种感觉，真不知道该如何形容。

一打开前门他便察觉了，从走廊里能看到在楼梯尽头他卧室的灯亮着。 Miles想， _他一定是在我走之后又睡着了。他睡了过去，结果放了他约会对象的鸽子，现在他要念叨我了，就因为我在去录音室之前没有把他叫醒_ 。Miles在脑子里咒骂着，艰难地朝楼上爬去，制造的动静足以把死人唤醒，希望如此这般他就用不着自己去叫醒他的客人。

当他把脑袋探进卧室时，一双深棕色的眼睛立即迎上了他的。Alex还在他的床上，从Miles早上离开之后就没挪过窝，他手里捧着一本厚书，Miles认出那是他上次过来的时候落在床头柜上的。他的衬衫扣子没系，穿着一条浅蓝色牛仔裤，头发因为洗过澡还湿着。他闻起来是Miles的洗发水的味道。这场景让Miles想翻翻眼睛冲他大吼大叫。“你今天不是有个约会吗？”他恶狠狠地吐出问句，把门又推开一点儿，迈进了房间。

“现在没了。”Alex翻到下一页，他敛起眼睛，就好像打断他读书都是Miles 的错。“我取消了。”

“你 _取消_ 了约会，对方大老远赶到这里来见你。”Miles终于想起自己提着的外卖袋子，他畏缩了一下，把塑料提绳从手指上扯下来。他活动活动手指，注视着塑料袋留下的红印变淡、消失。“你真混账，Turner。”

Alex轻哼了一声，仿佛是同意他说的。“我告诉她我病了。”

Miles瞪着他。“你想要我把刚才告诉你的话再重复一次吗？因为我会的。我很乐意。”

“你心情不好。”Alex坐起来，合上书，把它塞在了Miles的枕头下面。Miles目瞪口呆，没能开口抗议，或是质问他觉得他这是在搞他妈的什么鬼。实话说，每次Alex留下来过夜，之后事情总会变得很古怪，但Miles老早就停止向自己保证 _再也没有下次了_ 。这根本不值当。他们一起度过的夜晚足以弥补随之而来的不解与嫉妒。Alex挥挥手示意他走近些，于是Miles在床边坐下，伸了伸腿。

“我今天过得一团糟。”他承认到。“不得不弃掉一整首歌。目前就没他妈一点儿事情在正轨上。”

Alex点点头。“一开头总是很难，”他沉思道，从他本来倚靠床头板坐着的位置上挪开，移到Miles身边，他们的大腿碰在一块儿。“在寻找到合适的声音，做出你想要的效果之前，还有很多首歌在等着被扔掉呢。一直都是这样的。”他耸耸肩。“很令人沮丧，确实，但这也是整个过程里我最喜欢的部分。”

“真可惜，这回你没参与这个过程，不然的话，”Miles冷淡地说，“你今天会过得很刺激。”

Alex令他们俩的肩膀撞在一起，这触碰让他冷静了些。“振作点。你只需要休息一会儿。从你的表情来看，明天也好不到哪儿去。”

Miles从鼻子里哼了一声。“多谢了。”他说。“你是个超烂的励志演讲员。”

作为回答，Alex蹭了蹭他的脸颊，将一个吻印在Miles的嘴角。“你只需要歇一歇。”他重复道，指了指地板上的外卖袋子。“吃饭吧。你给我们俩带了什么回来？”

Miles不悦地瞪了那个袋子一眼。“你特别喜欢的那家印度餐馆的咖喱。”他认命地说，一面又恨自己这么做。皮影巡演期间大部分的晚上他们都在一起，但那之后，这还是头一回Alex在Miles的公寓过夜罢了第二天还没走。Miles应该问他这是什么意思，但他紧紧地合上了自己的嘴。 _这很有可能只是因为Alex把他的约会延期到了明天。这大概意味着他的女朋友会整天绕着他转因为他告诉她自己病了。_ Miles飞快地朝枕头下面Alex的书瞥了一眼。他想知道Alex这一次会不会把它带走，然后把书留在她的酒店里。

直到Alex的手温柔地抚摸起他的手背，Miles才意识到自己攥紧了拳头，他由着Alex小心地把他的手指一根根掰开。“我是很喜欢这家餐馆。”他低声说。“你点了两人份吗？”他听上去一点儿也不惊讶。只是随口问问。

Miles点点头。“做点梦无伤大雅，不是吗？”他说。一声干巴巴的笑从喉咙里钻了出来。

Alex没有笑。他紧紧地贴在Miles的身侧，把脸藏进他的颈窝片刻，点点头。“当然了。”他喃喃道，在他讲话的时候嘴唇刷过Miles的皮肤。Miles打了个哆嗦，而Alex抽身退开，一侧的嘴角上挑，冲Miles露出一个浅浅的笑容。“来吧，让你吃点东西。你看起来很需要食物。”他说着，捏了捏Miles的大腿，然后才站起来朝屋外走去，中途只停下将外卖袋子拾了起来。Miles想要大声尖叫，但他没这么做。 _他们一起度过的夜晚应该足以弥补随之而来的所有不解与嫉妒，_ 他提醒自己，何况此时此刻Alex显然哪儿也不打算去。他们手头上有一整晚的时间。

Miles舔舔嘴唇，感到胃里有一丝模糊的、令人刺痛的兴奋。不想给自己任何时间来质疑自己的决定，他也站起来，顺着厨房里碗盘的碰撞声走下楼，那声音很有家的感觉，而Alex正在为他们两个人布置餐桌。

 

+完+

 

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to RichieBrook for letting me translate this one! >33


End file.
